The conventional hydraulic flow dividing and flow collecting apparatus normally use synchronous flow dividing and flow collecting slide valve which can automatically change the damping of the flow channel or use two hydraulic motors jointed together to realize the function of dividing or collecting flow. The above-mentioned hydraulic flow dividing and flow collecting apparatuses suffer from the problem of low flow synchronous precision, therefore the conventional hydraulic flow dividing and flow collecting apparatuses are not suitable for the hydraulic systems in which high precision synchronous control is required.